Lean On Me
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: Yet another Spinneli fanfic.


**Author's note: so it's no surprise that i'm writing another spinneli fanfic. i got another idea from someone off of tumblr and i just had to write it, thus proving there are so many ways spinner and eli could meet and become friends. in this, spinner went to police college and he now patrols the halls of degrassi :) takes place in the current setting. literally...like the episode premering tonight, but it'll still be kinda AU. Just bear with me. Okay, enjoy =)**

Walking through the halls day after day after day got boring very quickly. Nothing ever happened here. There were only like two fights a semester.

In my personal opinion, I think Simpson should just let us all go. We weren't needed here. I didn't go through two years of police school just to wander around my old high school. The only semi-good thing was that I did know a few people. Sav, Holly J, Fiona little bit.

It was boring, but it was money. And money is something I seriously needed right now. After police school, Emma got pregnant and all the money we had was gone. Let's just say our little Emily wasn't planned. Emma had to drop out of college and she works part time at Little Miss Steaks, but this was the only job I could find.

I leaned down and took a sip of water from the fountain, just as I heard some kids arguing up the stairs.

"Whatever, Tranny, you're not taking this spot from me,"

"Dude, back off,"

"Was I talking to you?"

"No, Eli's right, back off. We'll see who wins, won't we?"

"How are you supposed to do a one-man show when you're not even a dude,"

"What's your problem? Scared he'll beat you so you have to put him down?"

"Can you just shut up for a second? God, you aren't even relevant here,"

"Don't talk to him like that,"

"Is this how trannies deal with their fights? They tag-team people,"

"Okay, seriously, man, this game of dress-up you're playing is immature. Knock it off,"

"Or what, Emo boy?"

I heard someone get slammed into a locker and I sprinted up the steps, two other cops following me.

A black-haired boy had a short kid dressed as girl slammed against the locker. His lips was bleeding. The kid with black hair punched him again before he pushed him off and managed to back-hand him.

It's like I could see the smoke coming out of the black haired kid's ears. I grabbed him and held him from attack the kid, while another cop grabbed him.

"What is going on here?" I asked, struggling with the teenage boy in my arms.

"Dave is just being an ass," A guy next to us spoke up. He was pale and had an innocent face as he stared at the kid in my arms.

"I didn't do anything! He attacked me!" The other kid yelled.

The boy in my arms tried to jump for him, but I held him back. "Okay, Mike, you take to him Simpson, I'll cool this one off and meet you there," I told my partner and he nodded. "You're going, too," I nodded to the pale boy and he followed after.

I released the boy in my arms and he shook away from me.

"What happened?"

"I was defending my friend," he growled and looked to where the other two were walking away.

"What's your name, kid?"

"I'm not a _kid_ and my name is Eli,"

I sat down on a nearby bench and he sat next to me. "So, tell me what happened, Eli,"

"Dave and Adam are running against each other for this radio thing and Dave doesn't think Adam can win because he's transgender so he dressed up as a girl to make fun of Adam and it pissed me off,"

"So you hit him?"

"The kid is an ass. He never knows when to stop. I'm surprised I'm the first one to kick his ass,"

I stifled a laugh and nodded. "Well, he shouldn't have made fun of your friend, but you shouldn't have hit him,"

"Whatever," Eli grumbled.

"So what happened to your leg?" I asked, nodded to his cast.

"Stuff,"

"What? Loose a fight? Fall off your bike?"

He glared at the ground. "More like purposely crash my car for a girl,"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"It's a long story,"

"Well I have time and so do you. So talk,"

Eli sighed. "I'm crazy, okay? So I was like suffocating my girlfriend or whatever and she broke up with me and I crashed my car to get to stay with me,"

"So you tried to kill yourself?"

"Not exactly. It's complicated. But now she's off with her jolly new friend, Jake, and I'm here dealing with everything,"

"It'll look up, man, I promise,"

"I doubt it," he scoffed.

I shook his shoulder. "You're a tough kid. I'm sure you can get through it,"

I turned to look at me and I could see how broken he was in his eyes. But I saw a twinge of hope in there and he smiled at me. "Thanks..." he trailed off waiting for my name.

"Spinner,"

He shot me a weird look, then laughed. "Thanks, Spinner,"

My walkie-talkie beeped and I could hear Simpsons voice over it. _Okay, Gavin, you can bring in Elijah now._

I stood up. "Let's go,"

"Gavin? No wonder they call you Spinner,"

"Haha," I mocked and playfully punched him as we walked towards Simpson's office.

**Author's note: so i don't even know what this is but spinner and eli met and now they are best friends so yeah. bleh :P**


End file.
